


the dictate of the light

by carolinecrane



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Kink Bingo 2009, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole senior class is panicked about finals.  Warren's pretty sure they're overreacting, but after five years at Sky High, he knows it's better to be safe than sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dictate of the light

The thing about Sky High was...well, it was kind of sadistic. There were teachers, sure, and there were rules about when to use your powers and all that, but that didn't mean anyone actually _followed_ them. Most of the time it was pretty much survival of the fittest, and that was never more true than during finals. 

Senior year was the worst. The idea was to prepare them for anything the current crop of supervillains might throw at them, but Warren was pretty sure that was just an excuse to torture them one last time. They'd all heard the stories of what happened to students from classes before theirs: there was the kid who fell in a vat of toxic waste and actually _lost_ his powers, the kid who lost an arm -- sometimes a leg, depending on who was telling the story -- in some kind of laser vision accident, and then there was that kid in the 80s who disappeared entirely.

Warren never really believed the stories, but Will couldn't talk about anything else for the last three months of their high school careers, and the entire sidekick portion of their class practically flinched in unison any time somebody sneezed too loud. 

The rumor was that the teachers considered your power, then threw everything they could think of at you until you broke. So for Will, chances were they'd stick him in a room with, like, quadruple the usual amount of gravity, then throw heavy shit at him until he cried uncle. For Warren...well, Will seemed to spend a lot more time thinking about it than he did, and the theory he came up with was 'cold'.

"Think about it. What's the opposite of fire?"

"The absence of fire," Warren answered, drawing the words out as he looked up at Will from under his hair.

"Come on," Will said, making that face at Warren that said he wasn't taking this nearly as seriously as he should be. "The opposite of fire is ice, right?"

Technically that wasn't true, but most people seemed to buy it, so Warren just shrugged and glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening to them before he answered. "So...what? You think they're going to freeze me into a block of ice or something and force me to melt my way out?"

"They might," Will answered, and he looked so serious that Warren couldn't help laughing.

"Give me a break, Stronghold. Powers might be sadistic, but she's not going to kill any of us."

"Tell that to Eddie Connally."

"Who?"

"Eddie Connally. He disappeared right in the middle of his final. One minute he's fighting a giant robot, the next he's just gone. People say the robot vaporized him and the last principal covered it up."

"That's gotta be the dumbest thing you've ever come up with." Warren shook his head and stood up, picking up his tray and turning on his heel without waiting to see if Will would follow. He didn't have to; Will was as predictable as he was naive, and sure enough, when Warren left the cafeteria Will was right behind him.

"Seriously, don't you think we should at least try to figure out our weaknesses? You know, so we're ready for whatever they throw at us," Will said, a little out of breath from running to catch up with him. Warren rolled his eyes but didn't bother pointing out that Will could fly. Though if he couldn't even remember that much on his own, maybe he did need the practice. 

"Will it get you to shut up?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm in."

~

Which was how he found himself in his bedroom with Will Stronghold, the guest bathroom towels, and a bowl full of ice. The air conditioning was turned down so low Warren was pretty sure it was going to start snowing soon, and when his mom got the bill...well, it might be better if he disappeared the same way Eddie Connally did. "I take back what I said before. _This_ is the dumbest thing you've ever come up with."

"Well if you'd let me call Nicole and gotten her to freeze your neighbor's pool..."

"No way," Warren interrupted. Even if he thought there was a chance his neighbors wouldn't call the cops, he wouldn't let Will call Nicole. The last time he paid her a little attention it took him almost all of freshman year to shake her; one dance at homecoming three years ago and she thought it meant they were going steady. If he let Will invite her to his house, even just to do them a favor, she'd probably think it meant they were engaged.

"Okay, okay," Will said, flashing the wounded puppy look at him and Warren didn't bother trying not to roll his eyes. "So cold air has no effect on your powers. Maybe you should take off the rest of your clothes."

"What?"

It was so cold in his room that Warren didn't think it would be possible, but somehow Will managed to blush. Granted, he was wearing a jacket, and Warren had stripped down to jeans and a t-shirt awhile ago. Still, it was a little weird, watching his cheeks turn pink as he looked anywhere but at Warren's face, especially when the temperature was probably about 65 in the room.

"I mean...if the air conditioning isn't doing the trick...well, we should probably try direct contact, right?"

Warren opened his mouth to ask what he meant by 'direct contact', exactly, just to see Will blush even harder, but before he got the words out Will was reaching for the bowl of ice and setting it down on the bed between them. He wasn't sure why his t-shirt made a difference, but he pulled it off anyway and tossed it on the floor. Will fished a piece of ice out of the bowl and looked up, blinking at Warren a few times before he cleared his throat and started talking a little faster than before. "Have you ever done this before?"

"What, tried to freeze myself to death?"

Will frowned in the direction of Warren's chin and reached out, pressing the piece of ice right between Warren's collarbones. He hissed at the first shock of cold, teeth clenched as Will trailed the ice slowly down the center of his chest. Warren felt his body heat up automatically in response to the cold, melting the ice in Will's fingers a little faster than it would on a normal person's skin. Cool water dripped down his stomach and pooled on his skin just above his jeans, and Warren focused the superhuman heat in his body on that spot until the little puddle of water sizzled and evaporated.

Will's eyes were glued to his stomach the entire time, fingers frozen on his chest while he watched Warren use his powers to heat the water. When the last bit of evaporation curled into the air Will looked up at him, eyes wide and cheeks even redder than before. Warren watched his Adam's apple move up and down as he gulped a breath, hand still resting on Warren's skin. "So are you going somewhere with this or were you just looking for an excuse to get my clothes off?"

And if Will turned out to have _three_ superpowers Warren was going to have to kill him, because judging by the color of his face, he was going to burst into flame any second now. He pulled his hand away from Warren like he was being burned -- which was possible, granted, but Warren was pretty sure he hadn't superheated Will accidentally -- and reached for the bowl of ice again. "The...the idea is sensory overload. I saw it on TV; doctors use it to help people get over phobias. You know, expose somebody to the thing they fear enough times and they get over it. I figured it might work for superpowers too."

"What, like, exposing your powers to something long enough will teach you how to adapt your powers to get around it?"

"Exactly," Will said, finally relaxing enough to grin at Warren. "I know we don't have a lot of time, but it's worth a try."

"It's ice, Stronghold, not kryptonite," Warren said, but he was smiling when he said it, and instead of blushing some more Will just kept grinning right back at him. "So what are we supposed to expose you to?"

"I haven't exactly figured that out yet," Will admitted, turning away from Warren to reach for another piece of ice. "I figured we'd work on your power for awhile and worry about mine later."

That was sort of...sweet, not that Warren would ever admit it. It was nice of Will to look out for him, anyway, even though he didn't need anybody to watch his back. As far as he was concerned everybody was panicking over finals for no reason, and once they actually got through them they'd all feel pretty stupid about all the time they spent worrying. And he would have said so, except Will was pressing a second piece of ice to his chest, fingers sweeping across his collarbone and down this time. When the ice hit his nipple Warren gasped, heat spreading through his chest and down his arms to spark at his fingertips. He smelled singed cotton before he saw the smoke, and when he glanced down at the bed there was a small burn mark in his sheet.

There wasn't really anything unusual about that; when he first got his power he had quite a few 'accidents', as his mother referred to them, and sometimes he still woke from a particularly intense dream to find his sheets on fire. It wasn't even all that weird that he was letting his best friend ice him down like he was some kind of science experiment; Warren had done a lot of things over the past three years that he never would have if it wasn't for Will, starting with hanging out with a bunch of sidekicks. Or hanging out with anybody, really, so Will had already been pretty bad for his reputation. He wasn't even surprised at the way his power reacted to the ice. It sort of proved Will's point, anyway, and maybe once he was satisfied that Warren could handle a little cold he'd stop worrying so much. 

What _did_ surprise him was the fact that he was getting hard. Which wasn't really all that surprising, considering the number of intense dreams he'd had that featured Will, but he'd never dreamed about Will and ice before. He'd never thought about what it would feel like to run a piece of quickly melting ice down his chest, the way his nipples would harden or the shiver that would run through him when Will's thumb caught the left one as he made his way back up Warren's chest.

He focused his power under Will's fingers again, melting the ice until it curled up in a single puff of evaporation. And there was no point to any of this; even if they did use ice against him at the final, they'd use something a little bigger than a regular freezer ice cube. He knew he should make Will stop, or at the very least suggest something a little more useful, like climbing into the tub and letting Will fill it with ice cubes. He was pretty sure he could deal with that no problem, but at least it would be a little closer to what they might throw at him at school, and it would probably convince Will that he was ready for whatever.

Warren opened his mouth to say so, but before he got the words out Will's hand was back, cold against his skin and sliding across his stomach this time. Warren growled low in his throat and reached out to catch Will's hand, fingers heating up just enough to melt the ice in Will's grip. Cool water dripped between their fingers, down Will's wrist and Warren was tempted to lift his hand and chase the drop of water with his tongue. He was pretty sure Will wouldn't mind, at least if the way his breath hitched was anything to go by. There were two little spots of pink on his cheeks, brighter than a blush and Warren thought about reaching for a piece of ice and running it over Will's skin. 

"You...uh...you should turn around," Will said, voice cracking a little and now Warren was almost positive he knew what would happen if he kissed Will. The skin under his splotchy cheeks went pink again, and Will looked away as he eased his hand out of Warren's grip. "Maybe if you can't see what's happening, you know?"

The thought sent a jolt of anticipation straight to Warren's groin, but he shifted so his back was to Will and then stretched out on the bed. He heard the hitch in Will's breath as Warren laid down, reaching back to sweep his hair off his neck before he crossed his arms under his head. His jeans had been getting tighter and tighter as Will kept touching him, but now that he was lying on his stomach the button dug uncomfortably into his skin. Warren shifted to try to relieve the pressure, and when that didn't work he lifted his hips off the mattress.

"Hang on a second," he said, reaching under himself to open his jeans. Only that just moved the button to a new spot on his stomach, and he let out a frustrated growl and sat up again to push them off completely. When he was down to nothing but a pair of boxer briefs he climbed back onto the bed, avoiding Will's gaze as he stretched back out on the mattress. He was pretty sure Will had noticed that he was hard, but if it bothered him he didn't complain. He didn't say anything at all; as a matter of fact, for a minute it was so quiet that Warren started to wonder if maybe Will had bailed. Then something cold landed on the back of his knee, and Warren twitched and clenched his fingers around the edge of the sheet. 

"Fuck," he hissed through his teeth as the ice cube slid up the back of his leg. When he reached the edge of Warren's underwear Will moved to his other leg, cold fingers sliding against his skin and nearly losing their grip on the quickly melting ice. Warren felt it slide toward the inside of his thigh, and when Will's fingers chased it he held his breath and focused all his energy on not thrusting forward against the mattress to relieve some of the throbbing in his dick. 

A second later Will's fingers were gone, and Warren focused on the cold water dripping down his thigh until it evaporated. He shifted his hips just a little, biting down hard on his lip to keep from moaning. His legs parted a little and he wished suddenly that one of Will's powers was telepathy, because then he'd know that what Warren really wanted was for Will to slide those freezing cold fingers of his between Warren's legs and wrap them around his dick.

Instead the next shock of ice hit his back, right at the center of his spine. Warren pressed up into it, struggling to concentrate hard enough to melt the ice in Will's fingers. It took longer than it should have, and he was pretty sure that had to do with the amount of heat currently pooled in his groin. He heard Will gasp and looked over his shoulder, watching as Will lifted his fingers to his mouth and blew.

"I think my hands are frozen," Will said, letting out a shaky laugh.

Instead of answering Warren flipped over again, sitting up and reaching for Will's hands. He held them between his own, focusing on warming Will's skin without heating it enough to burn. 

"Thanks," Will said, voice a little breathy and Warren was pretty sure if he tried to say anything right now, he'd probably sound as dopey as Will usually did. Except that Will didn't sound all that dopey right now. He sounded shaky and turned on and maybe a little scared, but he reached for another piece of ice anyway. When he pulled his hand out of the bowl Warren caught it, cupping his own warm fingers around Will's cold hand and pulling it toward him.

His other hand slid around the back of Will's neck, pulling him forward until they were barely an inch apart. Warren paused long enough to give Will a chance to pull back if he wanted, to get up and make up some excuse and leave while he had the chance. But he didn't try to pull away; he was shaking a little under Warren's grip, but his lips were parted and he was staring at Warren's mouth like he'd been waiting for this just as long as Warren had. 

The thought was enough to propel Warren forward, closing the last breath of space between them to press their mouths together. At the same time he pressed Will's hand against his dick, the combination of Will's fingers and the melting ice cube making him gasp into Will's mouth. And it was pretty clear Will had never done anything like this before, because his fingers were clumsy and it took him awhile to get his hand in the right position to match the tiny thrusts of Warren's hips. 

And the cold felt good when Will was touching his chest and his legs, but on his dick it felt incredible. Warren thrust up harder into Will's fingers, chasing the cold even after the ice was melted. He moaned when Will's thumb slid across the tip of his cock, his skin cold even through the fabric of Warren's underwear. Will was kissing him back like he needed Warren to breathe, exhaling hard through his nose as he chased Warren's tongue with his own. Warren wondered what that tongue would feel like on his dick; he pictured Will sucking an ice cube into his mouth and _then_ wrapping his lips around Warren's cock, and that was enough to make him thrust up hard into Will's hand and come.

Will hissed and pulled back and Warren blinked and struggled to focus on him, Will's image floating into focus just in time for Warren to watch him reach up and rub the back of his neck. He smelled burned hair and winced, feeling around clumsily for the bowl until his fingers closed around a slippery piece of half-melted ice. 

"Sorry," he said, lifting the ice to the spot where Will's fingers were pressed against his neck. "That just kind of happens sometimes."

"It's fine," Will said, fingers sliding over Warren's where they pressed against his skin. He hissed again, at the cold this time, and leaned in to whisper against Warren's mouth. "I'm fine."

Way more than fine, Warren thought, and if Will's tongue wasn't back in his mouth already he would have laughed at himself for being so cheesy. Instead he pushed Will backwards on the bed, pushing the bowl of ice onto the floor in the process. He ignored the clatter of metal and the sound of ice sliding across wood; his mother would be pissed if the water did any damage, but he couldn't think about that while Will was looking up at him, eyes wide and cheeks even more splotched with red than before. He planted one knee between Will's legs and leaned in for another kiss, muscles flexing against Will's hands where they pressed against his sides. He could feel the strength there, remembered Will's power and wondered just how much control it was taking not to squeeze hard enough to break something.

"Warren," Will whispered against his mouth, tugging until Warren got the hint and stretched out on top of him. Will's legs parted to let Warren sink even closer, thigh pressed between Will's legs and pressing down. Will moaned and thrust up against him, the movements of his hips picking up speed until he was thrusting hard enough to lift Warren off the bed. His hands moved up and down Warren's back, fingers flexing like he was fighting not to grip too hard. Warren felt his own dick twitch again, and he broke the kiss to brace himself on his hands and look down at Will.

Will's eyes were closed, head back and his hands dipping a little closer to Warren's ass every time they slid down his back. It was kind of cute that he was still kind of shy even after he'd already made Warren come in his pants once, but it would probably be a lot better if he just got over it and took what he wanted. Warren pushed back against Will's hands, shifting until he was kneeling between Will's legs. Will let out a frustrated groan and opened his eyes, breath hitching when he watched Warren sit back long enough to pull off his boxer briefs. As soon as he realized what Warren had in mind he fumbled for the button on his jeans, fighting his own fingers for a second before he gave up and used super strength to pull the button right off. He lifted his hips and pushed his jeans and underwear down, and once they were as far as his knees Warren surged forward and kissed him again. 

And that was better; a thousand times better, because he could feel the heat of Will's dick against his own, sliding against the slick left behind by Warren's first orgasm. Will was panting against his mouth, not kissing him anymore so much as breathing against him, and Warren could feel how hard he was working to keep from losing control. The head of Will's cock slid against his own and Warren moaned, wondering just for a second why they'd waited so long to do this. Then Will's hands finally -- _finally_ \-- slid down to his ass, and Warren stopped thinking at all. He rocked hard against Will, pressing back into his grip and then thrusting forward to match the pace of Will's hips. 

Will's fingers flexed hard against his ass, pulling him closer with each thrust and Warren wondered if he'd have two hand-shaped bruises there in the morning. The thought made him moan against Will's mouth and press back even harder, and Will groaned under him and came. That was all it took to drag Warren back over the edge, and he was dimly aware of Will's arms sliding around him as he tensed and let go. The next thing he remembered was being pulled back down onto the mattress, warm lips brushing his jaw and then the sweat-slick skin along his hairline.

Warren opened his eyes long enough to look at Will, reaching up with one hand to grab a handful of hair and pull Will in for a kiss. "I don't think this is going to be on the final."

Will laughed, breathless and happy and Warren couldn't help grinning at his dopey expression. "True. If they're really planning to use cold against you, they'll probably just hit you with a freeze ray or something."

~

In the end, finals went pretty much exactly the way Warren predicted. When his group was finally dismissed he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, then he headed into the hallway to look for Will. Warren found him with Layla and the rest of their friends, and when he looked up and saw Warren he flashed a sheepish smile. Warren felt a familiar pull in the base of his stomach, but he pushed back the surge of desire and shook his head. "What'd I tell you?"

"Okay, okay, you were right," Will said, shoulder bumping against Warren's as they followed the others toward the buses. "Still, multiple choice? It just seems kind of..."

"Normal?"

"Yeah. I mean, there wasn't even a _question_ about a giant robot." Will glanced over at him, and this time he flashed the grin that made Warren's heart stutter. "Sorry I made you waste all that time practicing."

Warren glanced ahead at the rest of their friends; Layla and Magenta had their heads bent together in some secret chick conversation, probably about prom dresses or something. Zach was gesturing wide with both arms, nearly taking Ethan's head off in the process of telling some story they'd all probably heard at least a dozen times. When he was sure none of them were looking he slid his arm around Will's shoulders, his fingers heating up just enough for Will to feel it through his shirt. "I'm not."


End file.
